dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
32 Years Later
'Summary' After Ryle comes out a capsule 32 years later, everything and everyone have changed. 'Transcript' (Ryle is at a museum with Red and Rapper) Ryle: Well this is shit. Red: Did we have to come to a cruddy museum!? Rapper: Why are we even here anyway? Ryle: Well I heard there is the time capsule. (The time capsule is seen) Ryle: Well there it is. (Ryle checks out the time capsule) Red: Oooh! Shiny! (goes to touch it) Ryle: Ah go ahead, I hope you rot in there. Rapper: Oh come on you idiots, that thing isn't going to work. It's a museum display! Ryle: Whatever, It's not like anyone is gonna get in. (Red and Rapper grin at each other and Rapper pushes Ryle straight into the time capsule) Red: Hah! Don't worry dude It won't work. (The capsule closes with Ryle inside) Ryle: (pissed off) WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOUR ASSES ARE GONNA BE FUCKED UP! Red: Sorry dude! This thing won't open. Guess your stuck in there. Have fun! (walks away laughing) (Rapper shrugs at Ryle and follows Red) Ryle: (demonic voice) YOU GUYS ARE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!! (32 YEARS LATER) (Ryle breaks out of the capsule) Ryle: Ugh, how long was I been in this piece of shit. (Ryle looks into a mirror only to find his hair completely white and his almost elder-like) Ryle: What the fuck happened!? (an orange man who seems to resemble Red walks past him) (Ryle finds a hoodie and wears it as he is about to walk out of the museum) (Red sees Ryle and slowly backs away from him) Orange Man: What's wrong Dad? Red: Shhh! Keep walkin'! (Ryle walked out of the museum only to find posters of Fox on the walls) Ryle: Fox? (She seems to have grown more beautiful over the years) Ryle: How the fuck was she able to still be young? (Ryle walks over the city to find her) Ryle: No matter, maybe she'll be able to get some answers. (The city is more high tech and crowded than ever) (an old blue man bumps into him) Man: Hey watch it you- (notices) RYLE? Ryle: You still know me? Man: Uh, it's me! BLUE! Ryle: Oh yeah, the bloser. Blue: Oh shut up! Your still an ass after all these years! Ryle: I know that myself I'm trying to find Fox anyway. Blue: Well I haven't seen her for while. Ryle: Shit, what happened to your wife? Blue: Oh Pink's still alive, she's at home with Blink. Ryle: Sweet. (wears his hood on and walks to Blue's house) (at Blue's house, an adult Blink and adult Ellen are kissing on the couch, Pink is washing dishes) (Ryle bangs on the door loudly) Pink: (opens) Don't bang so loudly! (Ryle removes his hood revealing himself) Ryle: Sup hoe. Pink: Oh you continue to be an asshole! Ryle: What? Did you expect I was gonna change or what? Pink: Yes! Pretty much most people have changed! I'm not surprised! Ryle: Whatever. (looks at Blink and Ellen) Who's that guy? Pink: That's my son Blink and his girlfried Ellen. Ryle: Oh yeah, that little kid I saw. Pink: Yeah, yeah, yeah, what do you want anyway? Ryle: Have you seen that cherry woman? Pink: She's at a celebrity gathering over there. (points) Ryle: I see, time for a little reunion. (walks to where Pink is pointing) (Fox is in the middle of a speech) (Ryle walks into the speech with his hood on) (Fox finishes as everyone cheers then see walks towards the exit with bodyguards while shaking hands with people) (Ryle follows Fox) Ryle: (speaks in head) C'mon already! (Fox is led out to her flying limo and she starts to enter it) (Ryle jumps on top of the flying limo) Body Guard: We have an attacker (Bodyguards climbed up and stood to face Ryle) body guard: Get off now (Ryle pulls up a middle finger at him) (The guard grabs Ryle from behind) (Ryle sends a sonic blow at the guard sending him far away) Ryle: Alright, that's how you wanna play it. (prepares to fight) (The blow goes right through his chest like clay) Guard: Fine. (The Guard grabs his arm and holds him over the limo) Fox: Who is it? Guard: Some hostile Fox. Guard 2: Should we dispose of him? (Ryle kicks the guard in the head and throws the other one in the air) (The guards head molds it's to evade the strike) Guard: He is trying to resist Fox. (holds Ryle off the edge) Should i kill him? Fox: What's his name? Ryle: Wow, have you really forgot Foxy? Guard: What is your name? Ryle: It's Ryle bitch! Fox: Don't try to anger them. they are liquid androids trained by Wolf. Ryle: And they skills as him also? Fox: Yes so you are wasting you time being a boring ass like Wolf like to say Ryle. Ryle: No shit. (engulfs in large flames to extinguish them) Fox: Well you may not like this but Wolf is the most feared person on earth now. Ryle: (shocked) What? Fox: Yep, ever since you vanished, Wolf easily became the most feared person. he has stories told about him to make kids behave and villains keep mostly out of trouble. (Ryle twitches and gets very angry) Fox: Sorry, but it's true Ryle: (shakes in rage) I know. Fox: well my guards could let you go now, I don't want them making a mess of you. (Ryle was put down by the Guard) Ryle: So, can you tell me how many years it's been? Fox: 32 Ryle: Damn, I lived in a capsule THAT long? Shit. Fox: Maybe you should find a way back Ryle: But I should hear stuff that's happened first. What happened to Sparky? Fox: Married to Jess with a child. Ryle: Shawn? Fox: a god of some type. (Broseph Clone (now taller) walks past with an adult Emily in their wedding clothes) Ryle: Damon? Fox: With Let even though she still causes trouble Emily: (kisses Broseph clone on cheek) What should we do first now that we're married, honey? Make out or have sex? Broseph Clone: I like that sex, bacon baby. (they go into a hotel, and sex noises are heard from inside) Ryle: Red and Rapper? Fox: Rapper was signed up to be in action movies most likely where he would kill people during filming, Red was married to Stacy and had two kids surprisingly. Ryle: Trollface? Fox: In charge of his own line of gaming industries and game system. Ryle: Was he with anyone? Fox: No, video games tend to keep you away from girls Ryle: How about the hothead I fucking hate? Fox: He's been in anger management class for 10 years and is no longer becoming a pissed person so you don't really need to hate him anymore. Ryle: Good, he would get on my fucking nerves if he haven't done that. (Meanwhile with Spark and Jess) Spark: Honey! I got home from work! Jess: Welcome back sweetie. (kisses his cheek) Spark: Thanks hon. (A child with a super saiyan haircut quickly came down stairs in sonic speed but is green and known to be Spark and Jess' son Neo) Neo: Dad! You came back from work! Spark: I course I did tiger. (pats Neo's head) Neo: (jumps up and down in excitement) So Mom! What's my Dad's life like!? Jess: Well, it's pretty good I guess. (looks over at Spark) Spark: (laughs and scratches the back of his head) Yeah, It pretty is. Jess: Your father did everything to make me proud of him. Spark: That's true hon. Neo: Well Mom, I'm gonna go play on my Wii U. Thanks for the story! (runs off to his room) (Spark slaps Jess' ass) Jess: Oh! (giggles quietly) Spark: What? Sometimes I couldn't resist. Jess: Come here you. (kisses Spark all over his face) (Damon watches Spark and Jess kiss above a rooftop with Let) Damon: (sighs) Nice one Spark. So what'd you want to do Let? Let: I want to destabilize a government. Damon: Alright, let's go then. (They both run off) So do you know where to locate one? Let: I was thinking of that worthless place called Mexico. Damon: Alright then. (They finally went to Mexico) (Let and Damon easily took Mexcio) Damon: Well that was too easy, hope Vio isn't seeing this. Wolf: You got worse than her to worry about. (Shows Wolf holding Let by the neck) (Damon sees Wolf and becomes angry and engulf in flames) Wolf: Would you risk seeing her die this time? (Damon's arms turn red with claws as his teeth turns sharp) Wolf: I have dealt with death many times. dealing with you will be no problem. restore the country and she will go free. you can trust me more than Saigron Damon: (growls) (demonic voice) Fine. (Damon restores the whole country) Wolf: (Lets Let go) Now get out of here before I feel like killing you. Damon: (takes Let) (demonic voice) Over my dead body. (leaves with Let) Wolf: (talks to himself) That could have been arranged Lass: (comes out carrying an ax) Aww I was hoping to get in a fight. (Swings her ax that throws her off balance and on her butt) Whoa! Ouch! that hurt. Wolf: You are too cute sometimes Lass. Lass: It's a curse i guess. (pouts) (it suddenly shows Ryle unconscious at the museum in his normal age) Blue: Ryle! Ryle! Wake up! RYLE! WAKE UP! (Ryle punches Blue and wakes up) Ryle: What the fuck happened? Blue: (rubs cheek) Your lucky Wolf was able to break you out that time capsule. Wolf: You owe me Ryle. Ryle: Whatever I could've done it myself. Blue: Whatever your just jealous that Wolf got you out and you couldn't. Wolf: yeah tell that to your sleeping carcass in the capsule (Ryle twitches and shakes in rage) Rapper: Hey Red, I think we should run. Red: Why? Rapper: Because Ryle was going to kill us. Red: Ooohhhh.... (Red and Rapper quickly speed off) Ryle: (quickly engulf in flames and chases them) (demonic voice) Get the fuck over here! (END) (after credits) (Red and Rapper are still being chased by Ryle who is now in Oni Mode) Rapper: Note to self, never piss Ryle off. Red: Suck mah dick. Ryle: (demonic voice) Get your fucking bitch asses here! (they zoom past Flame as Ryle knocks him over) Flame: (gets pissed) GOD DAMN MOTHER FU- (REAL END) Category:Episodes